srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Item:1780 Varkyn's Ring Of Motley Wonder
Obtained at You can get this item from The Painted Peddler Unique Features Once you buy the ring, the description changes to: Visiting Varkyn's Tower may or may not upgrade your ring. There are random bonuses assigned to the ring. So far it has not been observed if the bonuses can decrease, for now they only remain the same or increase. Usage Tips See The Griffon Crags. The only previously discovered location there is called Varkyn's Ruined Tower. There are no combats there, only an encounter with Varkyn's ghost, which, after rushing through you, may increase your ring's power. In the description of the ring after visiting Varkyn's ghost, one or more of the engraved figures may start glowing, or they may change their color. The first figure gives a bonus to MR, the second - to Stamina Points, the third - to Nevernal Reserve, and the fourth to all three. The color is an indication of how powerful the bonus is for that particular figure: *Not Glowing: +0 *Glowing a bright green: +1 *Glowing a bright blue: +2 *Glowing a bright yellow: +3 *Glowing a bright red: +4 Please note even if you manage to release some of the Nevernal energy locked in the four figures the ring's stats may remain unchanged. When all four figures are glowing bright red you get +8 MR, +8 SP and +8 Nevernal Reserve. Currently that is the max possible bonus. If you visit the tower after reaching it you get nothing. Buying the ring You can purchase this ring with several combinations of Adventurer Tokens, gold and Battle Markers Note: The prices below were current for an old AG account on 1/14/19. * 300 AT's * 200 AT's and 50,000 Gold * 200 AT's and 50 Battle Markers * 200 AT's, 25,000 Gold and 25 Battle Markers * 100 AT's and 100,000 Gold * 100 AT's and 100 Battle Markers * 100 AT's, 50,000 Gold and 50 Battle Markers * 50 AT's and 200,000 Gold * 50 AT's and 200 Battle Markers * 50 AT's, 100,000 gold and 100 Battle Markers It is arguably more advantageous to select one of the bottom three choices (which only cost 50 AT), as Battle Markers and gold can be replenished, while there is only a limited supply of AT in the game. Historical Section Discount price These were the original combinations of prices for the ring when it was first released. Before February 2014, new adventurers had 120 days starting with the day of their account upgrade to AG to obtain the ring for its original, discounted price. Returning players whose subscriptions lapsed before the introduction of this item were similarly afforded 120 days to take advantage of the reduced price. * 64 AT's * 48 AT's and 50,000 Gold * 48 AT's and 50 Battle Markers * 48 AT's, 25,000 Gold and 25 Battle Markers * 32 AT's and 100,000 Gold * 32 AT's and 100 Battle Markers * 32 AT's, 50,000 Gold and 50 Battle Markers * 16 AT's and 200,000 Gold * 16 AT's and 200 Battle Markers * 16 AT's, 100,000 Gold and 100 Battle Markers It is arguably more advantageous to select one of the bottom three choices (which only cost 16 AT), as Battle Markers and gold can be replenished, while there is only a limited supply of AT in the game. Full price *Below information may be out of date. February 2014, confirmed price of 250 AT. The lowest combination of AT, Gold and BMs now costs 175 AT. * Prices have gone up again. August 2014, confirmed price of 350 AT. The lowest combination is now 250 AT. * Price Drop. May 2015, confirmed price of 300 AT. The lowest combination has lowered drastically, now being only 50 AT. The new, increased price was first confirmed on Nov. 15th, 2010. The price was adjusted to 16 extra AT's, 1,5 times the gold, and double the BM's. * 80 Adventurer Tokens * 64 Adventurer Tokens and 75,000 Gold * 64 Adventurer Tokens and 100 Battle Markers * 64 Adventurer Tokens, 50,000 Gold and 50 Battle Markers * 48 Adventurer Tokens and 150,000 Gold * 48 Adventurer Tokens and 200 Battle Markers * 48 Adventurer Tokens, 100,000 Gold and 100 Battle Markers * 32 Adventurer Tokens and 300,000 Gold * 32 Adventurer Tokens and 400 Battle Markers * 32 Adventurer Tokens, 150,000 Gold and 200 Battle Markers It is arguably more advantageous to select one of the bottom three choices (which only cost 32 AT), as Battle Markers and gold can be replenished, while there is only a limited supply of AT in the game (outdated). Prices have changed again, now being for full price 200AT, 150 when combined with small amounts of gold and battle markers, 100 with medium, and 50 with large amounts. (Jan 25 2017)